sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Kashyyyk Intel
UNFINISHED Something that was often seen on the Star Destroyer Predator, was two dark figures surrounded in cloak. "Yes, My Lord." One said, it's head bowing and spinning around. As he spun, Wolf's face was visable for a few seconds before he grabbed a corner of his cloak and pulled it away from his body. A finger flicked towards two of Lightning's pilots and they began prepping thier TIEs. "You two, follow me out to the border." he said, picking up a fast pace towards his Fighter. A battledroid handed Wolf his helmet and he climbed in, lifting off the deck and spinning out of the Hangar. As he did, the two TIE's formed up neatly on his six. It was something that had to be done, they didn't know what was out here still and Wolf rather liked the Idea of an early warning system. "I'm out." he said, his head turning to the lead TIE and he gave them the thumbs up. The stars streamed by as Wolf's fighter traveled through hyperspace, He was off to Kashyyyk with scouting orders straight from Malign. A bleep filled the cockpit, signalling to Wolf that it was now ready to exit hyperspace. Two fingers reach out and pull down on a series of levers, successfully dropping himself out of Hyperspace. The Black HeadHunter II screamed away from it's exit point straight towards the Planet. He wasn't worried about hosilities straight away, though his unmarked fighter had been seen by the NR before. "I know you want to know where your missing pilots went, Kyrin," spoke the voice of the General of StarOps, a certain tousle-headed man named Antilles. "I do too. But we're short-handed, and I don't have anyone else handy to look into this. Look, it's just a routine patrol." The look the Chyleni woman gives to her ultimate superior officer is enough to make him say a truly rude Corellian cussword. "I know, I know, mutually exclusive. Just get the job done and get back safe, Major. Good hunting." Thus it was that Ghosts One through Three were off doing a patrol, and the rest of Ghost Squadron was probably listening to commchatter. Hyperspace might be boring to some, but the detail-oriented squadron leader pays the usual amount of attention on her travel to ensure the two lives she's responsible for aren't needlessly wasted on something stupid like jumping out of hyperspace in a star or something. It's not terribly long after Wolf jumps out of hyperspace that the trio of Ghosts do as well, Lead automatically hailing the Kashyyyk friendly air controllers to announce their presence. The X-Wings are given priority through the system as the newbie in Ghost 3 grumbles about stupid boring missions. "We should be looking for Corbet, like I read you guys did last time," he mutters, while the more seasoned pilot in 2 tells him to can it. As usual, the normal identification proceedures came through his comms, Wolf ignored them. He was here for a reason, and 'chatting to idiotic flight controllers' was last on his list, if he had one. His eyes move about, taking note of what was laying in-system. He set his ship on auto-pilot and pulled out his datapadd, noting down all ships and activity. "Wish Malign would just come down and look at the flight logs.." he grumbled to himself as he wrote on his padd. Another call for his identification was denied and he figured they would investigate soon. He decided to take up a position and observe for a while, wouldn't hurt anyone and his fighter had a hyperdrive. Once they knew who he was and brought in what they needed he could be gone. When the locals realized they had not only a ship ignoring proper communications but also a trio of hot-shot New Republic starfighter jockeys in-system, Ghost One is duly contacted and given the coordinates of the malfeasor. "Acknowledged, Kashyyyk Control," Kyrin states calmly as she gives her pilots the updated information and coordinates. Peeling off from the standard patrol pattern, the three increase speed and head for the contact. For now, S-foils are still closed, no hostile actions, just scans to see who's out there, and of course, a hail. "Unidentified vessel, the locals are beginning to think you do not like them. Identify yourself and your intentions." Not even a nervous motion, Wolf's eyes flicker as a different communication comes through this time. Ghost Squadron. A smile creeps up one side of his face, he didn't expect them here. "I'm observing." Wolf said, replying over the same channel. "Is there a law against watching?" he asked. He wasn't sure if they would recognize his voice, but he welcomed it anyway. Testing himself in this manner shall be most insightful, he thought. He hadn't tested himself like this before. Himself against a system. "It depends upon one's intentions," Kyrin answers as the voice is of course put through analysis, but without the computing power of a capship handy, it may take awhile to place it properly. "If one is here to watch the pretty sunsets, then be our guest. If one is here to observe things such as traffic patterns and security and such for future misdeeds, that is a different matter entirely. I say again, identify yourself." Privately to her two pilots, she calms their trigger instincts with a curt order to keep their eyes peeled. Attention was taken away from the X-Wings for a moment and changed to a NR Capital class ship sailing by, a quick low-key scan of the ship determines enough information for Wolf to quickly jot down. His finger grazes over the comms again, "Pretty sunsets can be more then meets the eye." he said, thinking of a few tactical advantages he might have on the X-Wings, though the amount of fire that would be directed at him would definately be a challenge. He was going to bide his time until they found out who he was. "This is the part of the conversation that we call stalling for time," Kyrin advises both her pilots and the one parked out there on his own. "And as someone who used to be an on-stage performer, stalling for time has never been for a good reason. Accelerate to attack speed," she orders her two pilots. "Lock S-foils in attack position." The trio of X-Wings follow orders, their wings parting and eventually securing in their namesake's shape. "Target to disable, not destroy." As Ghost One arrows in on Wolf's position, she advises the nearest traffic controller to reroute civilian traffic, while military vessels are advised of the intruder. "Unidentified vessel, we are done stalling for time. You can either do as you're asked or leave the system. The third option is not a very pretty sunset."